


A Challenge

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	A Challenge

Neither of them quite know how they both ended up in her room, his jacket lying discarded on her bed, while he sat in front of her dresser, waiting.

There had been bickering, yes, and a heated comment from her about his hair and him daring her to do something about it.

" _Ok then, I will._ "  
" _Fine._ "  
" _Fine._ "

  
Then, they had stalked away from each other angrily, but when they next met, neither of them felt they could back down.

Guy shifted nervously, eyeing a lock of damp hair that fell forward into his view. He regretted his challenge to her, not knowing that she regretted accepting it.

It was far far too late for backing down now, as she had already returned with a shining pair of scissors and stood behind him, her gaze drawn to his reflection in the mirror looking at her.

"So... shorter?"  
"You said it was too long."  
"...right."

She gently combed the dark tangled locks into a somewhat more manageable arrangement and picked up the scissors. A minute passed. She made no move to touch the blades to his hair. Guy couldn't help the grin breaking out across his face.

  
"...Marian?"  
"Hm?"  
"Your hand is shaking."  
"Is it?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh."


End file.
